The invention relates to a method and a device for recording data by a control unit of a vehicle and/or for stimulating a control unit of the vehicle on the basis of data, wherein the data are transmitted in an Ethernet-based network of the vehicle.
Typically, bus systems are primarily used in vehicles (in particular in automobiles), in which all data which are exchanged between the nodes of the bus system are available in each case for data logging (i.e., for recording) at every point of the transmission medium, or can be fed in at any arbitrary point of the bus system for stimulation. Examples of such bus systems are, for example, the field bus systems CAN (controller area network) or MOST (media oriented systems transport). The availability of the data of all nodes (i.e., all control units) at any arbitrary point of the bus system inherently enables the use of a central data logger, using which all data can be tapped at any arbitrary point of the bus cable.
With the introduction of Ethernet in automobiles, i.e., with the introduction of a network system which comprises switches (i.e., network switches), the data of the individual control units (CU), which are connected via Ethernet, are only still present on those Ethernet links (i.e., those Ethernet data links or Ethernet cables), which lie on a direct path between the transmitter CU and the receiver CU of the data (or on a direct path between a stimulation unit and a CU to be stimulated). Therefore, data logging of all data in an Ethernet network has heretofore only been possible by installing complex and costly measurement technology on each individual data link of the Ethernet network, which enables the data on the respective data link to be tapped and recorded. Furthermore, currently special measurement technology must be installed to record data about internal states of the control units. These data are typically communicated via special data interfaces (“debug interfaces”) of the control units, which are not identical to the vehicle onboard network. In a similar manner, currently special measurement technology must be installed to transmit stimulation data for stimulation to specific control units.
The installation of suitable measurement technology in a vehicle (for example, for error diagnostics during the development of a vehicle or during the maintenance of a vehicle) is complex, since an intervention must be performed in the vehicle (for example, the disconnection of existing lines and/or the laying of additional lines). In addition, an interface which is typically already present cannot be used for data logging and/or for stimulation (for example, the OBD (onboard diagnosis) interface of the vehicle) if the data traffic must be tapped or fed in via special measurement technology.
The present invention addresses the above-described technical problems in the recording of CU data or in the transmission of stimulation data to a CU in automotive Ethernet networks. In particular, the present document describes a method which enables, without the use of additional measurement technology, complete data logging of all CU data in the vehicle to be carried out and/or stimulation data to be transmitted to all CUs of a vehicle.
According to one aspect, a method for recording data is described. The data to be recorded are transmitted from a transmitting control unit to a receiving control unit of a vehicle via a communication system of the vehicle. The vehicle can be, for example, a motor vehicle or an automobile. The communication system of the vehicle comprises an Ethernet network. In addition, the communication system can also comprise further bus systems, for example, a CAN (controller area network), MOST (media oriented systems transport), LIN (local interconnect network), and/or FlexRay bus system. The various bus systems and the Ethernet network can be connected to one another via one or more bridge components (for example, one or more control units). For example, the various bus systems and the Ethernet network can be connected to one another via a central gateway. The one or more bridge components and/or the central gateway thus enable an exchange of data between the components connected to the various bus systems and to the Ethernet network (e.g., sensors, actuators, and/or control units).
The data to be recorded are conducted from a transmission component to a reception component of the Ethernet network via a transmission path. The data to be recorded typically have the form of Ethernet data (i.e., Ethernet packets or Ethernet frames), which comprise header data and useful data. In this case, the transmission component can comprise the transmitting control unit or the transmission component can be the transmitting control unit. In a similar manner, the reception component can comprise the receiving control unit, or the reception component can be the receiving control unit. On the other hand, the transmission component could also be a bridge component or the central gateway, which receives the data to be recorded via another bus system from the transmitting control unit and transmits them as Ethernet data in the Ethernet network. In a similar manner, the reception component can be a bridge component or the central gateway, which receives the data to be recorded as Ethernet data via the Ethernet network and relays them via another bus system to the receiving control unit.
The data to be recorded are to be recorded at a logging component of the Ethernet network, which does not lie on the transmission path. The Ethernet network is typically configured such that the data to be recorded only occur at components which lie on the transmission path between the transmission component and the reception component. The data to be recorded are generally not available at components which do not lie on the transmission path. This is because, for example, some or all components of the Ethernet network comprise respectively corresponding Ethernet switches, which enable targeted guidance of the data to be recorded from the transmission component to the reception component through the Ethernet network.
The method comprises the configuration of an intermediate component of the Ethernet network, which lies on the transmission path, to transmit a copy of the data as logging data to the logging component. In one exemplary embodiment, the intermediate component comprises an Ethernet switch (also called layer 2 switch). The configuration of the intermediate component can comprise the configuration of the Ethernet switch, to prepare a copy of the data to be recorded. Furthermore, the configuration of the intermediate component can comprise the configuration of the Ethernet switch to provide the copy of the data with header data, which enable the transmission of the copy of the data through the Ethernet network to the logging component. The copy of the data can be prepared, for example, on the basis of a port mirroring function of the Ethernet switch. The header data can comprise one or more of the following, for example: a MAC target address of the logging component and/or a VLAN tag, which identifies the copy of the data as logging data.
The method can furthermore comprise the recording of the logging data at the logging component. The logging component can be, for example, part of an information and communication system (also called head unit) of the vehicle. The information and communication system of the vehicle can comprise an internal storage medium (for example, a hard drive and/or a RAM memory). Alternatively or additionally, the information and communication system of the vehicle can comprise an interface (for example, a USB interface) for connecting an external storage medium (for example, a USB stick). The logging data can then be recorded on an (external or internal) storage medium of the information and communication system. The costly use of dedicated data loggers can thus be avoided. Instead, the storage medium of the information and communication system can be used as a data logger. The logging component can furthermore comprise a UMTS or a WLAN interface. The logging data can then be transmitted via the UMTS or the WLAN interface to a data logger. Prompt recording and analysis of logging data in operation of the vehicle are thus enabled.
The method can furthermore comprise the configuration of one or more further components of the Ethernet network, which lie on a logging transmission path from the intermediate component to the logging component. The one or more further components can be configured to transmit the logging data to the logging component. In other words, not only the diverting intermediate component but rather also further components of the network can be configured to transmit the logging data to the logging component. The one or more further components can each comprise an Ethernet switch for this purpose.
The method can furthermore comprise the configuration of the Ethernet switch of the intermediate component, to transmit the logging data via a determined (first) port of the Ethernet switch to the logging component. Furthermore, the method can comprise the configuration of the Ethernet switch of the intermediate component to reserve a predetermined transmission bandwidth of the determined (first) port for the transmission of the logging data. A side channel which originates from the intermediate component can thus be configured for logging data having a predetermined transmission bandwidth, which limits the quantity of logging data to the predetermined transmission bandwidth. By the configuration of such a side channel, it can be ensured that the operational data traffic in the Ethernet network is not interfered with by the transmission of the additional logging data.
The method can furthermore comprise the configuration of the intermediate component to store or transmit an error message if the logging data cannot be transmitted to the logging component. The intermediate component can recognize, for example, that the logging data to be transmitted exceed the predetermined transmission bandwidth of the side channel and thereupon discard individual items of the logging data. To be able to recognize the discarding of logging data, the intermediate component can store or transmit an error message, so that the absence of logging data can be noted on the data logger.
The configuration of the intermediate component can comprise the transmission of a configuration command to the intermediate component through the Ethernet network. In particular, the Ethernet switch of the intermediate component can be configured by the configuration command. The configuration command can be a UDS (universal diagnostics services) diagnostic command, for example, according to the ISO 14229:1998 standard. The configuration command can be transmitted, for example, from a data logger via an OBD (onboard diagnostics) interface of the vehicle; and/or can be transmitted from a data logger via a WLAN or a UMTS interface of the vehicle; and/or can be transmitted from a storage medium of an information and communication system of the vehicle. In summary, the configuration command can be transmitted via the Ethernet network to the intermediate component, which enables flexible and cost-effective adaptation of the Ethernet network to the respective data to be recorded. It is to be noted that the configuration command can be transmitted to the intermediate component via another automotive bus system (for example, a CAN, MOST, FlexRay, or LIN bus system) if the intermediate component is (also) connected to another automotive bus system.
The method can comprise ascertaining a logging scenario from a variety of predefined logging scenarios. Each of the predefined logging scenarios can, for example, identify at least one component of the Ethernet network as a logging component (multiple logging components are also possible, for example, to reduce the volume of traffic due to the additional logging data). Furthermore, a predefined logging scenario can identify one or more transmitting control units and/or one or more receiving control units, the exchanged data of which are to be recorded. In addition, a predefined logging scenario can specify configuration parameters for one or more intermediate components for configuring the one or more intermediate components. The configuration parameters can, for example, define a data channel (also called side channel), which is reserved for the logging data, through the Ethernet network having a predetermined transmission bandwidth. The logging scenarios can be determined on the basis of the topology of the Ethernet network and/or on the basis of the operational data streams through the Ethernet network. It can thus be ensured by the use of predefined logging scenarios that the additional logging traffic does not disturb the operational data streams of the vehicle.
The method can furthermore comprise the detection of a predefined state of the vehicle. For example, a determined error state can be detected. The detection of this state can be performed, for example, by a control unit of the vehicle or by a vehicle-external device. For example, a determined error state can be ascertained on the basis of an error memory entry in a control unit. The ascertainment of the logging scenario can then be performed on the basis of the detected state of the vehicle. It can thus be ensured that (only the) logging data relevant for the state of the vehicle are recorded. In addition, the additional data traffic which is caused by the logging data can be reduced by a state-dependent selection of logging scenarios.
As already described above, the transmitting control unit can be connected to a different bus system of the communication system than the Ethernet network. In this case, the transmission component can be configured to receive all (or a selection) of the data transmitted by the transmitting control unit via the other bus system. The method can then further comprise the configuration of the transmission component to transmit a copy of at least a part (or all) of the data transmitted from the transmitting control unit via the other bus system to the logging component. In other words, the transmission component can be configured to tunnel all or a part of the data received from the transmitting control unit through the Ethernet network. The part to be copied of the data transmitted from the transmitting control unit via the other bus system can be specified in a logging scenario, for example.
The method can furthermore comprise the transmission of a control unit configuration command to the transmitting control unit (or to another control unit of the vehicle). The control unit configuration command can be transmitted, for example, in the form of a UDS command to the control unit. The method can furthermore comprise the configuration of the transmitting control unit (or another control unit of the vehicle), on the basis of the control unit configuration command, to transmit items of internal status information of the transmitting control unit as status data. The status data can be transmitted, for example, on the bus system of the control unit. Furthermore, the method can further comprise the configuration of the transmission component (and/or another component of the Ethernet network) to transmit the status data to the logging component. It is thus possible to also record items of internal status information of the control unit via the Ethernet network at a specific logging component. In particular, dedicated debugging interfaces (and therefore costs) can thus be avoided on the control units.
According to a further aspect, a method for transmitting stimulation data via the communication system of the vehicle to a receiving control unit of the vehicle is described. The stimulation data are to be transmitted such that the receiving control unit evaluates the stimulation data as data which were transmitted from a transmitting control unit of the vehicle. As already described above, the communication system comprises an Ethernet network. The Ethernet network is designed such that defined data from the transmitting control unit to the receiving control unit are conducted from a transmission component to a reception component of the Ethernet network via a transmission path. On the other hand, the stimulation data are transmitted from a stimulation component which does not lie on the transmission path.
The method comprises the configuration of an intermediate component of the Ethernet network, which lies on the transmission path, to modify header data of the stimulation data received from the stimulation component. The intermediate component can be, for example, the last component of the Ethernet network on the transmission path before the reception component, i.e., the original header data can be used for the purpose of conducting the stimulation data from the stimulation component up to the intermediate component through the Ethernet network. At the intermediate component, these original header data are then modified such that they are evaluated by the reception component as data which were transmitted from the transmitting control unit and/or from the transmission component. The modification of the header data can comprise, for example, removing a VLAN tag, which identifies the received stimulation data as stimulation data. Alternatively or additionally, the modification of the header data can comprise, for example, replacing a MAC origin address with the MAC address of the transmission component.
In addition, the intermediate component can be configured such that the intermediate component transmits the modified stimulation data to the reception component. As already described above, the intermediate component can comprise an Ethernet switch. The configuration of the intermediate component can then comprise the configuration of the Ethernet switch to modify the header data of the stimulation data and transmit the modified stimulation data to the reception component.
The method can furthermore comprise the configuration of the intermediate component to conduct data transmitted from the transmitting control unit to a logging component. Furthermore, the intermediate component can be configured to replace the data transmitted from the transmitting control unit by the stimulation data. In other words, the intermediate component can “capture” the data transmitted from the transmitting control unit and relay them to the logging component. The captured data can be replaced by stimulation data, which are then relayed instead of the data transmitted by the transmitting control unit to the receiving component and to the receiving control unit.
The method can furthermore comprise the configuration of one or more further components of the Ethernet network, which lie on a stimulation transmission path from the stimulation component to the intermediate component. The one or more further components can be configured to transmit the stimulation data to the intermediate component. In other words, not only the intermediate component, but rather also further components of the network can be configured to transmit the stimulation data from the stimulation component to the intermediate component. For this purpose, the one or more further components can each comprise an Ethernet switch.
Furthermore, the method can comprise the configuration of the Ethernet switch of the intermediate component to reserve a predefined transmission bandwidth of a determined (first) port of the Ethernet switch of the intermediate component for the reception of the stimulation data. This also applies for the further components of the network on the transmission path between stimulation component and intermediate component. Side channels for stimulation data having a predefined transmission bandwidth can thus be configured, which limits the quantity of stimulation data to the predefined transmission bandwidth. By way of the configuration of such a side channel, it can be ensured that the operational data traffic in the Ethernet network is not disturbed by the transmission of the additional stimulation data.
In one exemplary embodiment, the logging component and the stimulation component are a shared component of the Ethernet network. In addition, a data logger (which records the logging data) and a stimulation unit (which generates the stimulation data) can be implemented as a shared unit (for example, a shared computer). On the other hand, a plurality of data loggers and/or a plurality of stimulation units can also be used. In particular, the use of a plurality of logging components and/or a plurality of stimulation components in the network can be advantageous to reduce the load due to the logging data and/or the stimulation data.
In a similar manner as for the purpose of the recording, the intermediate component can be configured for the purpose of the transmission of stimulation data by one or more configuration commands. In other words, the configuration of the intermediate component can comprise the transmission of a configuration command to the intermediate component through the Ethernet network (or another bus system). In particular, the Ethernet switch of the intermediate component can be configured by the configuration command. The configuration command can be a UDS (universal diagnostics services) diagnostic command, for example, according to the ISO 14229:1998 standard. The configuration command can be transmitted, for example, from a stimulation unit via an OBD (onboard diagnostics) interface of the vehicle; and/or from a stimulation unit via a wireless interface (WLAN, UMTS, GPRS, EDGE, LTE, Bluetooth) of the vehicle; and/or can be transmitted from a storage medium of an information and communication system of the vehicle. In summary, the configuration command can be transmitted via the Ethernet network to the intermediate component, which enables flexible and cost-effective adaptation of the Ethernet network to the respective stimulation data to be transmitted.
The method can furthermore comprise carrying out an access control. In particular the connection of a data logger or a stimulation unit to the OBD Ethernet interface or to a wireless interface or to another interface can be controlled by a protective mechanism, so that the data communication via these interfaces (for example, the reception of logging data and/or the transmission of logging data) is first enabled when a particular pinning is used in the OBD plug; and/or when a particular authentication/legitimization (for example, by cryptographic methods) has been carried out. This can be performed, for example, via diagnosis of ISO 14229 diagnostic commands and/or authentication according to VPN (virtual private network) connections, etc. In other words, the method can comprise checking and authentication of a transmitter (for example, of a data logger or a stimulation unit) of a configuration command. The transmission of the configuration command to an intermediate component can be made dependent on whether the authentication was successful.
Alternatively or additionally, the connection of a data logger or a stimulation unit to the OBD Ethernet interface or to a wireless interface or to another interface can be controlled by a protective mechanism, so that the data communication via these interfaces (for example, the reception of logging data and/or the transmission of stimulation data) is first enabled when the respective interface, at the point of time of the data communication with the data logger and/or with the stimulation unit, is not connected to determined data networks—networks (which can be disturbed in particular by such logging data and/or stimulation data). This control mechanism can be implemented in particular in that the control unit of the vehicle housing the interface transmits defined Ethernet or IP messages to individual defined network addresses or as a broadcast in the communication network of the vehicle to find out whether determined services are offered in the network (for example, DHCP service). Depending on which network services are discovered, the communication is or is not enabled. The above-described control mechanism can also be implemented in that the control unit of the vehicle housing the interface transmits determined Ethernet or IP messages to individual addresses or as a broadcast in the communication network of the vehicle, to find out whether further Ethernet switches or routers are present in the network (for example, “trace route” commands or messages, which are not relayed by switches). The communication is or is not enabled in dependence thereon.
The above-mentioned protective mechanisms can be implemented, for example, in the component of the network by which the respective interface for the data logger and/or for the stimulation unit is provided. In addition, a part of the protective mechanism (for example, as a client) can be implemented in the data logger or in the stimulation unit. In particular, the data logger or the stimulation unit can be configured to respond to defined messages transmitted by the control unit housing the interface. Furthermore, the data logger or the stimulation unit can be configured additionally or exclusively to transmit corresponding messages in the network, to thus check the presence of a secure network environment.
It is to be noted that instead of the control unit housing the interface, other components installed in the vehicle can carry out the above-mentioned communication for the access control, to thus ascertain the enabling of the protective mechanism.
The stimulation component can be part of an information and communication system (also called head unit) of the vehicle. The stimulation data can be stored on an (external or internal) storage medium of the information and communication system, and be transmitted therefrom. The costly use of dedicated stimulation units can thus be avoided. The stimulation component can also comprise a wireless interface (for example, UMTS or a WLAN). The stimulation data can then be transmitted via the wireless interface from a stimulation unit to the vehicle. Prompt transmission of stimulation data in operation of the vehicle is thus enabled.
The method can comprise the ascertainment of a stimulation scenario from a plurality of predefined stimulation scenarios. Each of the predefined stimulation scenarios can, for example, identify at least one component of the Ethernet network as a stimulation component (multiple stimulation components are also possible, for example, to reduce the volume of traffic due to the additional stimulation data). Furthermore, a predefined stimulation scenario can identify one or more transmitting control units and/or one or more receiving control units, into the transmission path of which stimulation data are to be fed. In addition, a predefined stimulation scenario can specify configuration parameters for one or more intermediate components for configuring the one or more intermediate components. The configuration parameters can define, for example, a data channel (also called side channel), which is reserved for the stimulation data, through the Ethernet network having a predetermined transmission bandwidth. The stimulation scenarios can be determined on the basis of the topology of the Ethernet network and/or on the basis of the operational data streams through the Ethernet network. It can be ensured by the use of predefined stimulation scenarios that the additional stimulation traffic does not interfere with the operational data streams of the vehicle.
It is to be noted that combined logging/stimulation scenarios can also be defined. The methods described in this document can therefore comprise the algorithmic ascertainment of a logging and/or stimulation scenario from a plurality of predefined framework parameters. The framework parameters can comprise at least one component of the Ethernet network, which is identified as a logging and/or stimulation component; one or more transmitting control units and one or more receiving components, the exchanged data of which are to be recorded, and/or one or more receiving CUs, to which the stimulation data are to be transmitted from the stimulation component (instead of from one or more transmitting CUs); message types of which the exchanged data are composed; header data, on the basis of which the logging data and/or the stimulation data are selected or identified. In the scenarios, the configuration parameters for one or more intermediate components can be specified for the configuration of the one or more intermediate components. Furthermore, on the basis of the selection of a determined scenario, the above-mentioned configuration commands can be prepared by machine for one or more intermediate components.
An algorithm can be provided for ascertaining the configuration commands for the one or more intermediate components. This algorithm can, for example, ascertain the bandwidths required for the logging and/or the stimulation on the respective data lines of the communication network of the vehicle and compare them to the respectively available bandwidths on the respective data lines and prepare the most suitable possible configuration based thereon, or provide feedback that a corresponding configuration is not possible in consideration of the required and available bandwidths, or suggest discarding a determined data traffic to bring the required and available bandwidths into harmony.
The method can furthermore comprise offering a possibility for the selection of a predefined logging/stimulation scenario from a set of the above-mentioned framework parameters of predefined logging/stimulation scenarios.
The method can furthermore comprise the placement of an SW module on the intermediate components of the network, which transmit data in the Ethernet network. These SW modules can be configured to transmit items of information to a higher-order unit, wherein the higher-order unit ascertains the above-mentioned configuration commands. In particular, the respective SW modules can provide items of information about which MAC addresses of other components of the network are reachable via the various ports of the intermediate component (i.e., items of topology information). The higher-order unit can prepare a vehicle-wide layer 2 Ethernet network topology on the basis of these items of information, to be able to establish a configuration of the intermediate components in the network.
Furthermore, an SW module can be placed on the intermediate components of the network, which configures the intermediate component to interpret, understand, and execute configuration commands prepared by the higher-order unit. The above-mentioned SW modules can be selectively updated, for example, in the scope of an SW update process of the vehicle or of the housing control unit.
The higher-order unit, which ascertains the configuration commands, can have a direct or indirect database connection, which can provide the following topology knowledge, for example, to the higher-order unit for calculating the configuration commands:                topology of the network link (i.e., in particular items of information about which data line is connected to which terminal of the intermediate components of the network); and/or        control units and the placement thereof in the network; and/or        message types which are transmitted in the network; and/or        items of information about which message type is transmitted with which header data (for example, VLAN, ether type, protocol) from which transmitting CU to which receiving control unit; and/or        non-Ethernet networks (i.e., other bus systems) and the linkage points thereof (gateways) with the Ethernet network; and/or        message types on the non-Ethernet networks (i.e., on other bus systems); and/or        control units and the placement thereof in the non-Ethernet networks; and/or        items of information about which message type is transmitted with which header data from which transmitting CU to which receiving control unit in the non-Ethernet networks; and/or        possible connection points for data loggers and/or stimulation units; and/or        bandwidths available for logging and/or stimulation per transmission line; and/or        occupied bandwidth per transmission line and/or per message type.        
The higher-order unit, which ascertains the configuration commands, can be configured to execute, itself and/or with the aid of other units, a network topology discovery by transmitting network messages (for example, trace route commands, ping commands, other suitable messages), to thus ascertain the structure of the network (placement of the links and intermediate components in the Ethernet network) and also position, MAC addresses, and IP addresses of the control units.
The higher-order unit can be configured to transmit the ascertained configuration commands automatically to all relevant intermediate components and/or control units. Alternatively or additionally, the higher-order unit can be configured to generate a configuration file or a processing script, which can be used for configuration of the intermediate components and/or the control units.
The method can furthermore comprise the configuration (for example, on the basis of configuration commands) to discard determined application or operational data traffic (for example, selectively according to transmitting CU, receiving CU, message type, etc.). It can be ascertained, for example, in the scope of a logging/stimulation scenario that additional bandwidth is required for the logging and/or stimulation data on determined data lines. This additional bandwidth can be provided by the above-mentioned configuration of one or more intermediate components. In a similar manner, one or more transmitting control units can be configured (by configuration commands) for the targeted muting of one or more message types, to provide the required bandwidth for the stimulation and/or logging data.
The method can furthermore comprise the activation (“waking up”) of one or more intermediate components in the Ethernet network. Intermediate components can be deactivated in determined partial network operating states of the vehicle (nonfunctional standby mode). If such intermediate components are required for the diversion/transmission of logging data and/or the feeding in/transmission of stimulation data, however (for example, to transport the data to the logging component or from the stimulation component), the intermediate components can be activated (for example, on the basis of a corresponding configuration command). The activation can be triggered, for example, via ISO 14229 diagnostic commands either directly in the component located in the standby mode or via third components. Alternatively or additionally, the activation can be triggered via control unit configuration commands, which can be ascertained by the higher-order unit, for example.
In a similar manner, the method can further comprise the “keeping active” (“keeping awake”) of one or more intermediate components in the Ethernet network. This is to prevent the intermediate components from being deactivated, although they would otherwise fall into a standby mode because of the partial network operation provided in the vehicle (“sleeping of the control units”). The “keeping active” can be triggered, for example, via ISO 14229 diagnostic commands either directly in the component threatened by the standby mode or via third components. Alternatively or additionally, the “keeping active” can be triggered via control unit configuration commands, which can be ascertained by the higher-order unit, for example.
The method can also comprise the disconnection of an Ethernet line, for example, to loop a data logger and/or a stimulation unit into the disconnected line.
The configuration of the intermediate components and/or the control units can (optionally) be carried out persistently (i.e., beyond a restart of the components/the CUs) or in a volatile manner. In addition, the configuration of the intermediate components and/or the control units can (optionally) be performed with immediate effect or only upon the next restart of the vehicle or the components/CUs.
As described above, the access to the communication system of the vehicle for logging/stimulation can be secured by protective mechanisms. In a similar manner, the configuration of the control units and/or the intermediate components can also be secured by authentication measures (for example, by ISO 14229 diagnostic commands).
At the point in time of the switchover of a configuration in the intermediate components, special actions can be triggered in the vehicle. In particular, short-term communication disturbances in the intermediate components are to be expected, if they are switched over in running operation. Such disturbances can be compensated for, for example, by the following measures: The suppression of error reactions (in particular the suppression of automotive error memory entries) at the point in time of the switchover of the configuration, to ignore the message failures to be expected at the switchover point in time (which are typically entered in the error memories) in the intermediate components. A further measure is the transmission of a message to all communication partners (control units), which informs them about the imminent switchover of the intermediate components and therefore advises of the imminent communication failures.
As already described above, the method can furthermore comprise the detection of a predefined state of the vehicle. The ascertainment of the stimulation scenario can then be performed on the basis of the detected state of the vehicle. It can thus be ensured that (only the) stimulation data relevant for the state of the vehicle are transmitted. In addition, the additional data traffic caused by the stimulation data can be reduced by a state-dependent selection of stimulation scenarios.
As already described above, the receiving control unit can be connected to a different bus system of the communication system than the Ethernet network. The reception component can be configured to transmit data from the Ethernet network to the receiving control unit via the other bus system. The method can furthermore comprise the configuration of the reception component to transmit the stimulation data (or parts thereof) received from the stimulation component via the other bus system to the receiving CU. The part of the stimulation data which are to be transmitted to the receiving control unit via the other bus system can be specified in a stimulation scenario.
According to a further aspect, an Ethernet network for a vehicle is described, which has been configured according to the method described in this document (for example, the method for recording data at a logging component of the Ethernet network and/or the method for transmitting stimulation data from a stimulation component).
According to a further aspect, a software (SW) program is described. The SW program can be configured to be executed on a processor and to thus execute the method described in this document.
According to a further aspect, a storage medium is described. The storage medium can comprise a SW program, which is configured to be executed on a processor, and to thus execute the method described in this document.
It is to be noted that the methods, devices, and systems described in this document can be used both alone and also in combination with other methods, devices, and systems described in this document. Furthermore, any aspects of the methods, devices, and systems described in this document can be combined with one another in manifold ways. In particular, the features of the claims can be combined with one another in manifold ways.
The invention is described in greater detail hereafter on the basis of exemplary embodiments. In the figures:
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.